The present invention relates to a set parameter memory means and a time recorder.
In conventional time recorders, various kinds of parameters, e.g., opening hour, closing hour, etc., are set by a keying operation or the like conducted by each individual user because these parameters vary according to the user.
Recently, duty service patterns at offices have been diversified due to the introduction of flextime, for example, and therefore a large number of parameters have been needed. As a result, the parameter setting method has become complicated, and it is in many cases difficult for users to effect parameter setting.